


All the Reasons I'm in Love with Louis Tomlinson

by xxsocasuallycruelxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I've never written anything before, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsocasuallycruelxx/pseuds/xxsocasuallycruelxx
Summary: A huge fluffy collection of one shots. The title is pretty self explanatory. All of the reasons are going to be randomly ordered because a timeline sounds like a lot of work. It's from Harry's point of view, and doesn't include any mature content (that might change later). I've never written anything on here or about the boys before so sorry in advance!





	All the Reasons I'm in Love with Louis Tomlinson

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've never written anything before, so I hope you like this? Reason #1 is just a cute fluffy story about the winter!

“Harry! Harold! Hazza! Wake up!”

I reached out with one hand to cover Louis’ mouth and screwed my eyes up tighter to protect myself against the light that had just been turned on.

I barely managed to mumble out a “What time is it?” before Louis jumped on top of my stomach and knocked out all of the air from my chest.

“Three? I think? C’mon, we have to go outside right now!”

I strongly disagreed with that statement and expressed said disagreement with a loud groan. Three in the morning was not the time to go outside, and I was already cold enough cocooned as I was in my nest of blankets. Who knew what the outside air would feel like? “No… I don’t think so.”

Louis extracted my arms from the blanket burrito I was comfortably snuggled into and pulled on them with a surprising amount of strength. “Out…side…now!”

I squinted up at him and could tell from his facial expression that I had no chance of winning this battle, so I shoved him off my stomach and stood up.

“I had better be getting back to bed within the next five minutes, or else I’m finding a new boyfriend.”

It was an empty threat, and he knew it, but he still pouted adorably and shook his head. “You’ll like this, I swear.”

He took my hand and dragged me down the stairs to the door leading outside, then covered my eyes with his hands. I could tell he had opened the door when a rush of cold air brushed over my face, stinging the tip of my nose. I shivered, but Louis just pressed himself closer to me and started to edge me outside. As soon as we stepped over the doorway, cold wetness began to seep into my socks. I opened my mouth to squawk indignantly, but no sound came out when I felt a snowflake alight on my tongue. Louis took his hands off my eyes and used them to spin me around, grinning brightly when he saw the surprise on my face.

He kissed me as the snow fell around us, and tucked his hands into the pockets of my joggers. “Worth getting out of bed for?”

I think my smile was answer enough.


End file.
